


Tokka Oneshots

by MidnightShadowWolf



Series: The Beifongs' Story [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Jealousy, Minor Angst, Other, The Gaang - Freeform, collection of oneshots, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightShadowWolf/pseuds/MidnightShadowWolf
Summary: Just a collection of Tokka oneshots for Tokka Week 2020!
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Satoru (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: The Beifongs' Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955083
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Yin and Yang; Balance and Harmony; Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this new story, it's my first one so please don't judge me TOO harshly :D! But I AM open to critiscim and please let me know what you think in the comments! I hope you enjoy this!

The Beifong Metalbending Academy was strangely quiet that day. It was usually filled with shouting, creaking noises of metal being bent, and Toph yelling her guts out at the lily livers (her students). Toph, however, was busy that day, and not with teaching. She was with her friend/partner of Earthen Fire Industries, Satoru. Toph - though she would never admit it - liked and enjoyed his company. Of course, it couldn't beat Sokka's, but he was a close second.  
Toph was currently walking through the halls of her little academy to her room to get ready for a little outing she and Satoru were going on that night. She had just about reached the door when she heard hurried footsteps. She paused, then realised the footsteps felt familiar. So did the way he was walking, and the steady heartbeat, and the way he bounced excitedly in between each step. She gasped. I wasn’t expecting him for another two weeks! She thought to herself, panicked. What if I make a fool of myself and I do something stupid, or I say something stupid or I start acting all weird for some reason?! Her rambling thoughts were put to an abrupt end when her friend rounded the corner and saw her.  
“Toph!” he exclaimed delightedly. Toph jumped and turned around.  
“S-Sokka!” she stuttered, not knowing what to say. “Uh. . . hi!”  
Seeming slightly disappointed by her lack of enthusiasm, Sokka nevertheless enveloped her in an enormous hug. She gasped a little, but almost immediately returned his hug. He lifted her off her feet and began to twirl her around in the air. She inhaled sharply, but couldn’t help herself and began to laugh, and heard Sokka join her. The only thing she could see was his heartbeat, the only thing she could feel was his strong arms around her, and the only thing she could hear was his wonderful, deep, booming laugh. How she loved that sound. . . But it all ended abruptly when Sokka put her down. She immediately lifted herself to his height with her earthbending and threw her arms around him.  
“It’s good to see you, Meathead,” she said right in his ear. He laughed again, slightly louder. At first, she didn’t realize what she was doing, but she snuggled into his embrace. He froze for a minute, but then tentatively wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and more securely.  
She nestled her head into the curve of his shoulder and whispered, “It really is good to see you. I . . . I missed you, Snoozles,”.  
She felt his heart rate speed up, almost imperceptibly, and then felt one of his arms leave her back and come up to her head, where he brushed her cheek with his thumb.  
“I missed you, too, Toph,” he said quietly.  
For a moment, she allowed the contact, but then broke the embrace and punched him in the shoulder, hard.  
“OW!” he shouted. “Toph!”  
She grinned at him cheekily, then made to punch him again, but he dodged.  
“You’re going to pay for that one, Toph! Or should I say . . . Melonlord!” he said playfully.  
Toph scrambled towards him, laughing. She kept trying to punch him, but for his sake didn’t use earthbending (she knew his sensitivity about being a nonbender, not to mention it wouldn’t have been nearly as fun if she had whooped his but with earthbending), but he would always elude her attacks very effectively. At last, she managed to corner him, and advanced quickly towards him, thinking to beat him up. However, at the last moment, he dodged and twisted behind her, then grabbed her outstretched arm and used her momentum against her, pinning her against the wall. But then he immediately let go of her and switched his position, holding her waist. He began to tickle her ferociously. She screeched and squirmed but couldn’t get away. Sokka laughed and tried to tickle her some more, but this time she successfully twisted out of reach and began to tickle him as well. He began to laugh uncontrollably.  
“No Toph, please no!” he pleaded, still laughing.  
Toph cackled hysterically. But he had begun to get the upper hand on her, and once again began to tickle her. Eventually, the pair ended up tickling each other at the same time, both laughing crazily. Toph, for what it seemed to Sokka the first time, gave up on tickling Sokka and tried to just keep from laughing so hard, so she wouldn’t suffocate from lack of air. Finally, he stopped, both of them lying on the floor, Toph resting against his chest. She smiled in his direction.  
“I’ve missed this, Snoozles,” she said, smiling softly (this wasn’t something Toph made a habit of doing, you see; and so therefore it was a very unusual experience for Sokka).  
Forgetting she couldn’t see him, he smiled back.  
“I’ve missed this, too, Runaway,” he said jokingly, and received another grin for his efforts.  
Toph couldn’t help herself. She began to laugh. Not quite as hard as she had been when Sokka was tickling her, but still rather hard. She sensed his heart rate speed up a little, but ignored it. After she stopped laughing, she looked in Sokka’s direction and rested her head on his chest. A small bit of red began to form in her cheeks, and her heartbeat started beating a frantic rhythm against the confines of her chest, but again, she ignored it. She felt him shift under her, then felt a large hand envelop her own and press her wrist.  
Before she knew it, he was feeling her heartbeat, too.  
Mentally slapping herself for being stupid enough to allow him to, she began to speak, but was cut off by Sokka’s voice.  
“Your heart . . .” he said quietly. She swallowed a lump that arose in her throat. “It’s racing . . .”  
Not knowing what to do, she decided to play it cool.  
“Yeah, I suppose,” she said, trying to sound cool and uninterested, but it came out sounding like more of a whisper. She felt him sit up, then position her so that she was in his lap. Toph then felt faint as his hand moved from her wrist to the small of her back. Instinctively, she leaned towards him and felt his breath, hot against her lips. She tentatively reached her arms out, wrapping them around him. He did the same, reciprocating her every move. She half-closed her eyes. She leaned into him and was about to connect their lips when she sensed footsteps. Her mind told her limbs to move, but her limbs disobeyed and she fell against Sokka. She heard his breath hitch slightly at the contact. Then she realised that someone was watching the both of them.  
“Toph, I—” she heard a voice begin, but then stop abruptly.  
“S-Satoru?” Toph said embarrassedly. “That you, by any chance?”  
Toph felt Satoru’s heart rate speed up quite a bit and frowned as she felt him stomp over to her, grab her arm, and forcefully yank her out of Sokka’s arms.  
“Ow!” she yelped. “Let go of me, Satoru!”  
However, Satoru paid no attention to her, and continued to look Sokka straight in the eyes, glaring at him. Sokka too got up and dusted himself off. He looked at Satoru questioningly. Why are you doing this? His eyes seemed to be saying to Satoru. Satoru’s gaze narrowed even further, and he gripped Toph’s arm tighter.  
“OW! You motherfricking son of a gun, LET GO OF ME!” Toph shouted (only she didn’t say motherfricking, or son of a gun).  
Both boys looked startled by her outburst, but Satoru still did not release Toph.  
“Stay away from my girl,” Satoru growled dangerously.  
Sokka started considerably and looked at Toph in a betrayed way. Satoru began to drag Toph away, still gripping her upper arm. Only when they were a good distance from Sokka did he let go of her. Toph glared in his direction.  
“What was that for, you idiot?!” she snarled. “I can handle myself! I’m not a little girl anymore, Satoru! Besides, he’s my best friend, and if I want to spend time with him I c—mmph!”  
She was cut off by the feeling of his lips pressing fiercely against hers. She was too startled to do or say anything, so she just stood there, looking at him. She again felt him kiss her, this time more tenderly. She slowly melted into his embrace, kissing him passionately. When they finally broke apart, she felt light-headed. Then she realised that Sokka was standing where they had left him, staring at her, heartbeat racing. She felt his heart rate pick up so much she thought he might have an aneurysm. Slowly, slowly it began to lessen its furious pounding. But then it got so slow. . . that she was afraid that he would faint. Toph hesitated, but then broke out of Satoru’s grasp and began to walk haltingly towards Sokka. She reached him and laid a hand on his arm. He started, then looked at her. He seemed to come out of a daze. She heard him sniffle a bit. Wait. Sokka is sniffling?? What’s going on here? What’s wrong with him? Toph thought anxiously. Did I do something?  
“S-Sokka?” she said tentatively. “Are you all right?”  
He looked at her again, in her beautiful green, milky eyes, and said in as normal a voice as possible (though it still came out rather gargled), “Yeah. . .yeah, I’m okay,”.  
Toph frowned. Sokka’s voice sounded. . . strained. Strained and devastated. Not to mention his heart rate had sped up considerably, as though he were lying. One minute he was so playful, the next, he’s tired and devastated and sad, and even lying to me! What is up with him today? She sighed. I will never understand the ways of men. . . She took her hand off of Sokka’s arm.  
“Well. . .I’m glad, then,” she said half-heartedly.  
He gave her a sad smile, one that if she could see she would see said, I’m sorry, but not right now. She walked away from him, back towards Satoru.  
“H-hey,” she stammered, her face going a little red.  
Satoru’s face went red too, but with pleasure. He looked as though he had just gotten an enormous present. Sokka just looked destroyed, as though all hope in the world was gone.  
“So. . .” Toph said quietly to Satoru. “Are we like. . . a thing now?” As she said this her face went even redder. He began to blush a bit too.  
“Uh. . . yeah, I guess. . .” he said. Toph frowned a little at his tone, but stopped when Satoru added hastily, “Sorry if that sounded weird, it’s just I’m not used to this. . . us. It’s kinda nice,”.  
Toph grinned at him, but it wasn’t the same kind of smile she had given Sokka such a short time ago. She reserved her vulnerable side for just the both of them. Not Satoru, not Twinkletoes, not Sugar Queen, not Sparky, not Suki, and especially not her parents. Just Sokka. She grabbed Satoru’s hand and began pulling him towards the door.  
“C’mon, gears,” she told him. “Let’s go outside!”  
Laughing, he allowed himself to be pulled along by his new girlfriend. She took him outside through the small courtyard, and then to a nearby garden. They laid side by side, looking up at the sky, Toph resting her head on Satoru’s shoulder.

\-----------------------------------------------TIME SKIP TO THREE DAYS LATER-----------------------------------------------  
(SOKKA’S POV)  
Sokka was bored. He was as bored as Mai was all the time. He began to pace, tracing his steps around the room as he had for the past three nights, ever since he arrived. He just couldn’t get the image of Toph with Satoru out of his head. But why should he care? He could be focusing on something else right now, like his breakup with Suki. . . no, that was too painful. He remembered the way Suki’s arms had enveloped Zuko, so . . . lovingly that it just made Sokka sick every time he thought about it. It gave him severe oogies, not to mention the fact seeing his ex-girlfriend, the girl he thought he was gonna spend his life with, wrapped around someone else was incredibly. . .horrible. It was horrible. He didn’t know any other way to describe it. Sighing, he went out of his room, into the hall. He remembered how he saw Satoru kiss his girlfriend goodbye. And then Satoru saw Sokka. He jovially invited Sokka to his room, and they “hung out” for the rest of the evening. Sokka remembered how he had asked after Satoru’s health, to which Satoru had said he was very well indeed. And then he had drawn Sokka in, as though he was explaining something confidential, and told him, “You know, it’s a bonus that I’m dating Toph now. See, she’s pretty and all, and honestly, in my opinion, we love each other so much, we’ll probably get married, but that’s not the main reason I’m dating her. See, one of the best reasons to date her is because she’s my partner. But the REAL best reason? It’s because she’s Lao’s daughter. And because of that, I might be able to get some extra favour, some good credit, maybe, with the bossman.” Sokka remembered how angry he had been at this comment, but didn’t say anything; he was too angry. Shaking his head, Sokka walked down the passage he was in. And then he stumbled in on . . . them. Toph and Satoru. Kissing. In a closet. Then Toph blushed as red as a beet and yelled at him to go away. That hurt almost as bad as the breakup. He trudged down the hall dejectedly, muttering to himself. Then he heard footsteps behind him and turned. Toph. He wanted to yell at her, to tell her to go away, to make her hurt the way he was hurting. But he didn’t know why. He wanted her to feel something, anything, even a fraction of the pain he was feeling right now. But then Toph caught up with him. And. . . threw her arms around him. Startled, he slowly, hesitantly hugged her back.  
“Hey. . .” she whispered in his ear. “I’m so sorry. I was so rude.”  
Surprised but pleased, he hugged her a little more tightly. Then he heard the second pair of footsteps that he recognised immediately. Satoru.  
“T-Toph,” Satoru said as he rounded the corner, panting. “Why did you leave? I was just getting started with you. . .”  
Then he noticed Sokka. His brow furrowed a bit, but didn’t comment. He grabbed Toph’s hand and pulled her towards himself, and began to kiss her passionately. Ew. Sokka thought to himself. He made a disparaging noise as he viewed the scene, but turned away and made no comment. Then he heard a noise and turned around. He saw Toph resisting Satoru, not melting into his embrace as she had when they had their first kiss. Startled, Sokka watched as she detached herself from him, and then put a few feet’s distance between them. Hurt and confused, but not saying anything, Satoru grabbed her again, then pulled her into his arms yet again.  
Once again, she resisted, but Satoru simply pulled her harder. Still she resisted, but finally gave way under Satoru’s fierce onslaught. He pulled her towards himself so hard it was almost vicious. She face-planted in his chest, but got pulled back so Satoru could kiss her. And kiss her he did. He kissed her roughly, forgetting they were in public, with a spectator. She squirmed and tried to get away from his extremely tight and strong grip (his knuckles were white from holding her in place). Sokka watched, helpless, as his best friend was abused in front of him. Then he remembered he wasn’t helpless. He rushed forward, hand bunched into a fist. Satoru was knocked to the ground. Toph stood, for a moment, then fell into his arms. Startled, he came out of a daze to see Toph – the unshakeable Toph – crying. He stared at her for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her fiercely.  
Then Satoru got up, mouth bleeding, glasses askew, rage in his eyes. He charged towards Sokka, who quickly pushed Toph behind him and began fighting as hard as he could. His vision became tented red. He kept punching Satoru until he had almost fallen unconscious under the furious onslaught of his fists. Then he stood and turned to Toph. She had a somewhat terrified look on her face. He opened his arms to her, and she ran into them. She was, after all, for all her toughness, and earthbending, just a fifteen-year-old girl trying to figure out her place in the world.

\-------------------------------------------------TIME SKIP TO 5 WEEKS LATER--------------------------------------------------  
(Toph’s POV)  
“Toph?” Toph heard a voice at her door and immediately recognised it. Satoru. That good-for-nothing, low-down son of a — “Toph, I want to apologise. I had no right to do what I did, and—” He was cut off by Toph opening the door abruptly. “Toph. . .” he breathed. “Satoru,” she said, glaring at him. “you are without a doubt, the lowest, most insufferable, most pompous, annoying, rudest, most idiotic, moronic, most self-entitled person that has ever walked the planet. You probably look like something found under a rock, and the worst person I have ever had the misfortune to meet. That being said, I want you to do something for me.” “Anything, Toph. Anything at all,” Satoru said without hesitation. She smirked. “Yeah?” “Yes. Always,” he said again. “Get out of my life, forever. I never want to see you or feel you or whatever again. If you ever have the nerve to come back here . . .” she left the end of her sentence unfinished, for effect. She laughed to herself as she heard him scramble away.

\--------------------------------------------------TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY--------------------------------------------------  
(Toph’s POV)  
Toph was walking down the hall when she heard frantic footsteps coming her way. They weren’t Sokka’s, and she knew they weren’t one of her students because she had them all memorized. Turned out, it was Sugar Queen. And Twinkletoes. And Sparky. And Suki. And there was Meathead. Then she felt arms around her and realised Aang was hugging her. So was Katara. And Suki, and Zuko. It was sweet at first, but then it got entirely too long for Toph’s liking, and she finally used earthbending to shove them all out of her way. She felt Sokka’s heartbeat speed up enormously, but she didn’t know why. Then she realised that Suki and Zuko’s heartbeats were also incredibly fast, not to mention that they were holding hands. Toph frowned. What was going on? Toph soon got her answer, when, in the middle of catching up, Zuko spoke up and said, “Well, Suki and I . . . we have an important announcement to make. We. . .uh. . . see, I-I – well, that is, we have been, uh—” “Oh get on with it already, Sparky,” Toph barked, making everyone laugh.  
“What Zuko is trying to say, is that he and I . . . well, we’re engaged,” Suki said in a rush. Toph gasped. So that’s why he was acting so weird these past weeks. His girlfriend broke up with him. She thought, thinking of Sokka. “Yes, and to celebrate our wedding, which will be in five months, we are hosting a party tonight, and we want all of you to be there!” Zuko said enthusiastically. There was an awkward silence. Then Katara screamed girlishly and grabbed Suki’s hands and began twirling and skipping around like little girls. Aang began to congratulate Zuko profusely, shaking his hand and patting him on the back. Only Sokka stayed back. Toph was walking forward to congratulate Zuko when she noticed him. She felt him take one look, and then run away towards the entrance hall of the academy. She paused, looking between him and Zuko, and decided that Zuko could be congratulated later.  
She ran after her best friend and followed him. She found him crying on the balcony of his room, overlooking Gaoling. “Sokka?” she said softly. He started and hiccupped. She walked over to him and patted him on the back. “Hey. . .” she said quietly. “You good?” He hiccupped again but said that he was fine. She frowned at him. “Why are you lying to me, Meathead? I-I care about you, and I want to make sure you’re okay.” Startled, he looked at her. Knowing this, she nodded. She gave him a soft smile. Then she felt herself enveloped by his strong arms. She blushed just a teeny bit and hated herself for it, but buried her face in his chest to hide it. When he pulled back, he told her how he and Suki had broken up, and how he had had to watch her wrap her arms around Zuko instead of him, and how much it hurt him. She comforted him as best she could, but inside she, too, lamented. She knew now that he still loved Suki, and that his feelings for her would likely never change. That meant that he would never love her the same way she loved him. She sighed. “I guess we’re a couple of lovesick fools, aren’t we?” she said ruefully. Oh crap. Did I just. . . say that out loud? She thought, panicked. Sure enough, Sokka frowned and said puzzledly, “A couple? Who are you in love with, Toph?” OHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOHNOOHNO went the voice in Toph’s head. “Uh. . . No one,” she said, pulling her bangs, doing her best to try and hide the furious blush that she knew was creeping up her cheeks. “But you said. . .” Sokka trailed off, puzzled. Of course, it wasn’t exactly hard to puzzle Sokka. But Toph knew she had to get him off her case if she was gonna keep her secret. She began trying to make up an excuse but was halted by Sokka. She felt him leaning towards her. Alarm bells started chiming in Toph’s head. What is he doing? Is he. . .OH MY GOODNESS I THINK HE’S TRYING TO KISS ME I THINK HE’S TRYING TO KISS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! HOLY MOTHER OF BAGDERMOLES IT’S HAPPENING IT’S HAPPENING IT’S REALLY, REALLY HAPPENING!!! Toph’s inner head voice screeched. Then . . . Sweetness had to pop in for a visit. Toph and Sokka jumped apart. “Katara!” Sokka said in a slightly strangled voice. “Hi!” Toph felt Katara staring at her for a moment, but Toph quickly plastered a smile on her face and said, “Hey Sweetness, what’s up?” “Oh . . . nothing. It’s just we couldn’t find you and we needed to tell you to get ready for the banquet in honour of Suki and Zuko’s engagement, that’s all,” said Katara.

\--------------------------------------------------------TIME SKIP TO EVENING---------------------------------------------------  
(Sokka’s POV)  
“Announcing . . . the Kyoshi Warrior, former bodyguard of Firelord Zuko, and now Firelord Zuko’s betrothed, future Firelady, Lady Suki!” an announcer shouted boisterously. The people of Gaoling cheered.  
Afterward, soft music began to play, and Suki, Zuko, Aang, and Katara all got up to dance. They did fast dances, slow dances, and dances that were of medium speed. At last, a deep, slow song came on. Sokka felt extremely bored, and as much fun as sabotaging the Fire Nation guards was, it just wasn’t as much fun without Toph. He looked around for her, then realised she was sitting down and just warding off drunk men who wanted to dance with her or to take her to their room that night. Sokka looked around glumly, as he thought she wouldn’t want her peace disturbed. Then he brightened as he thought of a plan, and began to walk over to her.

(Toph’s POV)  
Toph sighed as she ruined another poor young man’s night as she refused to dance with every single one. Then she felt a very familiar pair of footsteps on the floor and her heartbeat quickened. He reached her and bowed to her, saying in a mock lordly tone, “O Lady Beifong, if you would be so kind as to grace me with your presence this evening and dance with me?” She rolled her sightless eyes and laughed. “Ha. No. I don’t dance. Sorry to disappoint, Snoozles, but I’m busy here,” she said mockingly. Somehow, she could sense that the stupid grin he had on his face simply widened instead of vanishing.  
“Hmm. . . I think you’ll find, Miss Beifong, that I am quite the dancer. . . and the charmer as well!” he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the dance floor. She plucked her hand from his grasp and turned around, walking back towards her seat. However, she had not gotten far before she felt her hand enveloped by Sokka’s. She pulled her hand out of his and again, he grabbed her again and she was turned around. It went on and on like this until finally, Toph told him that she would dance with him, but just one. No more, no less, just one. He smiled mischievously and pulled her onto the dance floor. WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS WHY DID I AGREE TO THIIIIIIIISSS I’M SUCH AN IDIOT! SOKKA COULD HAVE DANCED WITH ANYONE! LITERALLY ANYONE! So . . . why did he pick . . . me? Rang through Toph’s head as they slowly began to dance.  
She felt the nonbender’s strong arms around her and shivered. She realized just how strong Sokka had gotten in the three years since the war. “Are you cold?” Sokka whispered in her ear. Again, she shivered. “No, I’m fine, but thanks anyway,” she said softly. Sokka had always been the only person who could ever make her talk like that. She never talked that way to anyone, anyone else. She looked up at the Water Tribe boy — or should she say, man. He had grown up quite a bit in the past three years. He wasn’t the same goofy, funny, idiot she had encountered when she had joined Aang to help him save the world. This was a tall, mature (somewhat) handsome man, but still with the same goofy, hilarious, boyish smile and tactics. She knew now why so many girls had fallen for him; herself included. She rested her head on his shoulder, and nestled into his arms.

(Sokka’s POV)  
Sokka looked down at the petite, blind, extremely cute earthbender currently nestling into him. She was resting in his arms. It was interesting, he supposed, that she wasn’t the same person she used to be. During the war, she was a tough, blind, earthbending girl who was more powerful than even Aang in earthbending. And. . . she was still all of those things. But in the time since the war, Toph had grown from a slightly awkward turtleduck to a pretty young woman. She wasn’t just pretty, though; she was . . . beautiful. Sokka felt slightly awkward as he stared into her beautiful emerald eyes, milky and silver because of her blindness. Some might think that it distorted the true colour, and was therefore imperfect, but Sokka thought that it suited her perfectly. She was beautiful, and had beautiful eyes to match. He knew then . . . that he was in love.  
He loved the girl in his arms. She was perfect. She was. . . a beautiful flower, blooming in the first reaches of the sun’s light at daybreak. He leaned down to kiss her, and was completely immersed in her eyes, so when Katara and Aang danced past and Katara called out, “Sokka? Is that you?” he started horribly. “K-Katara?” he said weakly. “Sokka! What are you doing? Who are you dancing with?” Katara called out nosily (at least in Sokka’s opinion, she was). “Er. . . Toph,” he called back.  
“What?” he looked down and saw that Toph had lifted her head and was looking at him, or at least in his direction. He felt his heart stop. Spirits, how he wanted those eyes to look at him every day. He wanted to spend his life with this beautiful girl. He loved her so much. Then he realised she was speaking to him. “Uh. . . what did you say? Sorry. . .” he trailed off sheepishly. She laughed and said that she had asked him what he wanted to talk to her about. “Oh!” he said. “No, I wasn’t talking to you, it’s just Katara asked who I was dancing with, and I told her it was you.”  
“Oh,” Toph said, for some reason going red. Sokka felt himself going red as well. “Hey, er, Toph?”  
“Yeah, Snoozles?”  
“Do you wanna go outside maybe?”  
“Oh. Uh. . . okay. Sure!” Toph said. Then, somewhat hesitantly, she added, “But first. . . if you don’t mind, I’d like to play a few pranks on some people. I say they’re all too fat and happy here, don’t you?”  
\-----------------------------------------------------TIME SKIP AFTER THE PRANK----------------------------------------------

(Toph’s POV)  
Laughing heartily, both Toph and Sokka walked outside to the small courtyard that surrounded the Beifong Metalbending Academy. Both began to talk. “His face was too hilarious!” Sokka yelled. The pair walked a little further, until they came to a small firelit fountain. They sat down in the grass, and then moved to a laying position. Toph laughed a little and said abruptly, “Hey Sokka?” “Yeah, Toph?” “What do stars look like?” Startled, Sokka was unable to answer her. “Hmm. . . I don’t really know how to describe them to you.” He was quiet for a moment; he seemed to be thinking. He slowly, hesitantly said, “Maybe. . . I could show you?” Toph paused for a moment. “. . .How?” “Here,” Sokka whispered. Toph frowned. “Here wh – mmph!” she was cut off by the feeling of Sokka’s smooth lips pressing against hers in a sweet kiss. She was too shocked to do anything except lay dumbly when he pulled back.  
“I-I—” Toph tried to say something, but the memory of Sokka kissing her kept her from speaking. “No, Toph. I-it’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. I know you probably aren’t over Satoru yet, I mean it wasn’t that long ago, after all. Look, I’m sorry if this places you in a difficult position, but I can’t help the way I feel about you, okay? I-I realised something . . . I realised that I-I-I love you, Toph Beifong. And I’m sorry that this places you in such a d—” he was halted by the feeling of Toph—beautiful, invincible Toph— pressing her lips against his. He paused for a moment, surprised, but just when Toph was about to pull away, he grabbed her (not forcefully, like satoru had; gently) and pulled her closer, deepening the chaste kiss. When they finally broke apart after what felt like hours, Toph rested her head on his chest and whispered fiercely in his ear. And what he heard made him smile the biggest he had in years.  
“I love you, too, Snoozles.”


	2. Chapter 2: Oogies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of ?

CHAPTER 2: OOGIES  
Sokka looked around the cluttered kitchen in Toph’s flat. It was, to say the least, messy. Since Toph was blind, she didn’t bother to pick up after herself, and so the first time Katara ever visited, she took one whiff, then ran to the bathroom to retch (and. . . the toilet hadn’t exactly been in ship-shape condition. . .). After doing this, she loudly proclaimed to Toph that she was going to start bringing Sokka and Aang over to help her clean. However, Aang, after smelling the horrible smell, hurriedly announced that he would be busy most of the time and therefore would be unable to help. However, Sokka had no such excuse except to say, “Well, I have my council duties! I can’t clean all day. Sorry, Katara, but. . . maybe I can do it sometime later?” Katara had been in a raging huff, he recalled, for the rest of the day, but said that he could continue to work on the council if he’d come clean with her regularly. Laughing, slightly nervously, he joked around and eventually said he’d help later. After all, why wouldn’t he take a chance to see Toph more often? She was his best friend (and also longtime crush. . .). And he wasn’t breaking any rules, he and Suki had ended things (mutually) years ago. However. . . it wasn’t quite what he was expecting. He was expecting to be able to see Toph regularly, however she wasn’t home. She couldn’t be because of the late nights at the police station. It was one such night when Toph came home, and Sokka was still there cleaning, because “You can’t leave until you clean up this mess!”. He had accidentally spilled some wine on the carpet while moving a half-empty bottle. He had been there all afternoon, and the day after was the weekend. He didn’t want to spend his weekend cleaning up old wine stains, so he did his best to scrub it clean, but to no avail. It never worked, and so he was still there when Toph returned. She must have been exhausted, however, for she didn’t notice him. Only went to check on Lin, then went to her cabinets and grabbed a large bottle, and collapsed on a chair. Sokka’s eyes widened as Toph began to undress, taking off her shirt. He accidentally let out a large gasp as he saw Toph’s side. She was severely injured, with several slash marks on her left side, and a many more deep puncture marks on her right. Her head jerked up.  
“S-Sokka?” she said, in a weird mixture of a growl and a whimper. “Y-yeah. . .” his said in a whisper, then his vocal cords decided to leave. “Why are you here?! This is my home. You’re not authorized to be within these walls without my permission.” He just stared dumbly as his best friend stood there in her breast-wrap, staring at him. He couldn’t look away. She was gorgeous. Face flushed, hair awry, eyes flashing, she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. She apparently felt him staring at her, for she threw her hands up in the air and said angrily, if slightly panicked, “What?!”  
He at last managed to look away, and said in an incredibly quiet voice, (his vocal cords had decided to come back) “U-uh. . . your shirt. . .?” but could not manage any more. She stopped and tilted her head at him for a moment. She glanced down at herself with her sightless eyes. Then a gust of wind blew the window open and she started, then shivered. Her head jerked up then, and he saw her milky eyes widen considerably. He watched her face carefully, but his scrutiny was unneeded, for an obvious avalanche of colour flooded onto her face and she hid behind her hand almost immediately. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. She scrambled around, looking for her shirt, then Sokka hesitantly made his way over to her and put his hand on her arm. She whirled around, fist raised, then remembered it was him. She lowered her fist, face still red as a cherry. He said in as gentle a voice as possible, “Toph, you’re hurt. Let me help you.” If at all possible, her face got even redder, and she looked away from him. Having been around her apartment, cleaning, several times, he knew where to find a healing ointment that Toph sometimes used for Lin if she had a scraped knee (Lin had started to crawl, but had not yet said her first word), so he quickly made his way over to a cabinet and grabbed it. He turned around to go back to Toph, only to find her right behind him, following him. He started, then laughed awkwardly. She didn’t meet his gaze or respond, only snatched the ointment out of his hands. She started trying to turn the cap, but her hands were apparently sweaty, for she couldn’t manage it. She nearly threw the container at the wall in frustration, but Sokka gently put his hands on her back. She froze. He laughed quietly, then moved his arms to where he could grab the container of ointment. He felt Toph’s rapid heartbeat through her wrists. He wondered why she was so scared or concerned, then realised that he had unknowingly maneuvered to where his arms were right against Toph’s, and her back was against his chest. He felt his heart rate triple in speed. She slowly raised her sightless gaze from where their wrists intertwined to his face, which was right next to hers. He stared at her gorgeous green eyes, wanting to get lost in them so badly.  
“Um. . .” she said tightly. “Sokka. . . I. . . I can’t move very well, would you mind moving?” And just like that, the spell was broken. He started horribly, then immediately backed up, apologising profusely. She tightly replied that it was fine. He didn’t know what to think, so he just backed up, and said he’d be on his way home now. She nodded, not speaking, and so he just ran out the door into the cold night. His thoughts were racing a million miles an hour, and so he wasn’t focusing where he was going. He was walking swiftly towards the tram station, but didn’t even notice the tram coming straight towards him. It hit him, not even stopping. The last thing he thought before losing concioussness was: I’m sorry, Toph. . .  
(TOPH’S POV)  
Toph cursed her stupid moment of panic. Why did she ask him to stop? It was pure torment, and she’d loved every minute of it. She had wanted to feel Sokka’s hands on her waist for fourteen or more years, and the moment he did it, she panicked and asked him to stop! She was such an idiot. Toph hesitated, ran to her room and threw on a fresh shirt, then threw her coat on and ran after Sokka into the frosty street. She felt the indentation of his footsteps in the snow and followed them, calling his name all the while. She stopped dead as she felt a slow, steady heartbeat. It wasn’t on the sidewalk, though. It was straight ahead of her, in the middle of the street. Her heart stopped. She recognised that heartbeat. It was Sokka. She gasped and ran straight towards him, being careful to avoid trams. She reached his limp body and gathered him up in her arms. He groaned slightly but other than that didn’t make any sign that he knew she was there. Toph didn’t cry often, but she did now. She grabbed his torso in one arm, then his legs in the other, and slowly carried him back to her flat, bridal style. She put him as gently as possible on her couch, then ran to her room where she’d left the ointment after throwing on a new shirt. When she came back, Sokka was still. She threw off his shirt and felt his sides and torso. When she came to the right side (the side facing her) she felt sick. It was wet with blood. She felt the wound, trying to be gentle for his sake. When she pressed it at the top, Sokka gasped. Sokka woke, crying out, and Toph’s eyes widened. Toph gasped as she realised that Sokka’s heartbeat had sped up considerably, meaning he was probably awake. His breathing was ragged, too. She gently pressed a hand to his (bare, she remembered, blushing slightly) chest, and said tentatively, “S-Sokka? Are you. . . are you awake?” His breath hitched at the contact, and he grasped her hand. “T-Toph?” he asked blearily. She nodded, heart racing. He was in a great deal of pain, that much she could tell easily. Toph grabbed the ointment from the side table she put it on and unscrewed the cap with great difficulty (her hands were still sweaty). She quickly began to administer the ointment to his wound. His hands found hers, and she gasped as he began to squeeze them with a great deal of force. She managed to squeak out that he was hurting her, in which case he immediately let go of her, instead grabbing the couch cushions. She continued to apply the ointment, ignoring the stabs of pain from her own sides. She refused to acknowledge the pain, knowing that if she did, it could break her. Toph knew that Sokka was in a great deal of pain, so after she finished with the ointment, she left him to rest on her couch, deciding she would go to bed as well.  
(SOKKA’S POV)  
Sokka awoke in the midst of the night to a dull ache in his side and a loud scream coming from a nearby room. He bolted upright, trying to remember what happened. Then it hit him. The tram. The pain in his side. Toph. The ointment. The feeling of her gentle, calloused touch on his bare stomach. A feeling he would never give up for the world. His face flushed a little, but immediately vanished as he heard that bare, raw-throated scream again. Toph. Something was wrong. His mind flashed back to the wounds he’d seen on her side earlier that night. He swung his legs over the side of the couch and sprinted towards Toph’s room. What he saw made the blood drain from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. . . I hope you've enjoyed this so far! I promise, more will come! Hopefully tomorrow, but if not, i'll try to make something work :/  
> i'm really sorry for the lack of updates on this fic, i hope you enjoy this chapter! i'll try to make a part 2 soon!  
> in the meantime, au revoir, and happy belated thanksgiving, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> MAN! this took SOOOOO long to make! i only expected it to take a few hours MAYBE but boy was i wrong . . . well, anyways, i hope you have all enjoyed this, and i hope i have time to update soon, but i'm going to be really busy this next week. however, it is fall break so hopefully i will be able to get some work done on this chapter! i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
